Kaylaris
Kaylaris is a walled metropolis surround by farmlands and abundant livestock. It appears to be a tranquil city with diverse citizens. Buildings are mostly constructed from wood with stone foundations. It is a racial tolerant city with a lot of racial variety. It is also gathering place of adventurers trying to make their fortunes. Settlement Modifiers Government: '''Council '''Settlement Traits: '''Metropolis LN '''Advantages: '''Abundant, Finacial Center, Good Roads, Guilds, Legendary Marketplace, Religious Tolerance, '''Disadvantages: '''Bureacratic Nightmare '''Corruption: +7 Crime: +8 Economy: +10 Law: +4 Lore: +4 Society: +9 Danger: +10 Base Value: 44,800 Purchase Limit: 280,000 Magic Items: '15 Medium, 7 Major' Population: 45,000 'Notable NPCs' *High Chancellor Snow *Annabelle Snow - The High Chancellors daughter Guilds Taverns *'The Beggar and Flask: ' *'Murica Bar and Grill: '''Its painted red, white, and blue all over. *'Shananagins: Chain restraunt *'The Cock and Hound: ' *'The Sage and Chalice: '''Has a fake dragons skull over the hearth. *'The Kings Royal Pub: 'Most expensive pub in town. *'The Warrior's Pipe: 'Nordic style pub with a fireplace in the center. Serves honey mead. *'Ye Old Pub: 'Serves aged liquors by aged women. *'The Gray Snowfall Bar: '''This tavern is run by Russic retired adventurer, he serves drinks native to russic and it has an overall cold atmosphere. Marketplace '''Spellcasting: Arcane 8th ,Divine 10th Shops *'Sacred Rainment: '''A master armorsmith Sacred Dwarf owns a large armor shop that caters to wealthy adventurers. He can make magic arms and armor simply because of how good a blacksmith he is. *'The Sleek Hammer: 'This shop sells mainly heavy two handed weaponry like greatswords, mauls, and greataxes. It is run by a surly hill dwarf. The shop has a ''Dwarven Thrower for sale. *'The Laughing Antenna Wand Store: '''This shop sells magic wands mostly of the fey enchantment variety. This store has a ''Wand of Slow ''for sale. *'Tasty Bird Bakery: 'This shop sells the best baked goods in town and even sells magical cookies that can heal whoever eats them. *'Ironclad Arsenal: 'This shop sells heavy and medium armors and loads of shields and knightly equipment. *'Divine Elegance: 'This shop sells jewelry of all types and specializes in body piercings of a naughty variety, they even sell magical jewelry too. This shop has a ''Piercing of Protection +4 ''For sale. *'The Bathing Peacock Perfumery: 'This shop sells expensive perfume and even magical fragrances that can cloud people's minds. *'The Wicked Knife Clothing Store: 'This shop sells fancy but risque clothing for women, it even has a few magical items of clothing. This shop has a ''Major Cloak of Displacement for sale. *'The Sparkling Rod: '''This shop mainly sells magic staves to magic users, it is run by a man named Rod. This shop has a ''Staff of Transmutation, Rod of Absorption ''for sale. *'Modest Garb: 'This store sells many varieties of Clothes and even a few magical clothing items. This shop has a ''Charlatan's Cape for sale. Places of Interest *'The High Temple of Solus - '''Located in the Market district this building is a large opulent building of white marble, it has 3 stories and a large statue of Solus at the top of a large spire. Inside the chior sings songs of glory and holiness, a haunting yet peaceful melody. *'The Grand Temple of Sheila - 'The Grand Temple of Sheila is a large round domed building in the Market district adorned with beautiful sculptures of men and women. Inside the temple in the center is a large marble statue of Sheila in all her glory, large pillows every where make it an appealing place. The priests and priestess wear pink slightly see through greek style tunics and gold adorned jewelry. *'The Temple of Evriel - '''This temple resides in the Nobles quarter, its opulent halls are lined with paintings of peace and life. It has 2 ''Scrolls of Resurrection ''for sale. Under the Dark Emperor While under the rule of the Dark Emperor Kaylaris has become a frightening future city with large black buildings that pump out dark purplish gas into the sky. A large black cloud hangs over the city blocking out all light and all hope and spans several miles in diameter. The cloud is a nanomachine bacteria cloud, it causes harmful bacteria to float in the air and rain to the ground, anyone that doesn't get a inoculation from the Neo Divine Empire becomes sick and dies from the disease caused by the cloud. Those that don't revere Gulbuz or the Dark Emperor are enslaved and made to work in factories or worse. Slaves live in large behive like complexes and bombarded with propaganda daily. Many women are turned into breeding stock and given drugs to produce the next generation of Neo Divine Empire subjects. The ever present Dark Guard patrol the streets and maintain order with deadly effeciency.